Two Halfs of One Soul
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: These are my own little OutlawQueen one-shots. I will try to update as often as possible. Some are happy and fluffy, while others are sadder and well not so fluffy. Please enjoy!
1. I Don't Dance

I Don't Dance

Colorful lights lit up the whole of Main Street as both children and adults raced around from different booths and attractions. Laughter and classic carnival music filled the air as the people of Storybrooke celebrated a whole year of peace for the first time since the curse broke. Rides and games had been set up all up and down Main Street, Mr. Gold was putting on a magnificent fireworks show, and Granny was generously catering the whole event.

Everyone in town had shown up for the celebration, because no matter what had happened in the past there was no bad blood on this day. David and Snow were on a small merry go round with Baby Neal who was being sat up on a horse by his father while Snow smiled and took picture after picture. Marian was spending time with her new found love, Jefferson, and his daughter Grace as they watched Roland race around the petting zoo trying to befriend a goat. Ruby was manning the kissing booth as an excuse to make out with her boyfriend of the past three months, Whale. Belle stood with her hands on her very pregnant stomach and watched with a stunning grin as Gold set off more fireworks and preformed magic tricks for the small children. Emma, Hook, and Henry were all placing bets as they readied themselves for the hotdog eating competition between Tiny and Little John, while the rest of the Merry Men crowded around the shooting booth trying to show off their talent with firearms.

In the center of Main Street a giant space had been left open and a stage for music had been set up right beside it. Different bands had been playing through the night and the songs were all mixed between modern, country, classic, and extreme enchanted forest classic. The open space had become a magnificent dance floor where dozens of couples were now enjoying themselves.

Regina walked through the street smiling as she watched everyone's hard work pay off. The fair had been her idea from the beginning and many had immediately jumped onboard, it brought a smile to her face to know that she could actually do something truly and purely good that everyone could enjoy. As the mayor walked by the dance floor a new song began.

"Regina!" A voice called out and the raven haired woman turned to see Archie coming her way.

She smiled at him and said politely, "Yes Dr. Hopper, how may I help you?"

The man smiled and shook his head slightly, "Please Regina, call me Archie, at least for tonight." He said and then he held out his hand. "And I wanted to ask if I could have this dance?" He asked.

Regina was a bit shocked by the request but took his hand and returned the smile genuinely. "Of course Archie." She said and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

The two danced and laughed, talking as if they were the oldest of friends and former titles didn't matter. As they were halfway through their third song Archie felt a tap on his shoulder. The red headed man turned around with a smiled and looked at the man standing behind him. "Might I cut in?" The accented voice of Robin asked and Regina couldn't help but blush.

"Of course." Archie answered and stepped away with a nod to Regina to thank her for the dance. Robin took up Archie's place and held the beautiful woman's hips while she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I must give you fair warning." Robin said and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "I don't dance."

Regina smiled at the words and one of her prefect eyebrow rose. "Oh?" She asked with a playfulness to her voice. "Is that so?"

Robin smiled nodded, "I'm afraid so." He said. "I have been told that I have two left feet." He added and smiled wider as he watched the beautiful woman chuckle.

Regina looked up at him and smirked, "So why are you on the dance floor then?" She asked teasingly.

Robin acted shocked and looked at her. "Because I saw the most stunning woman on this dance floor, and I simply had to see if she would dance with me." He said with the upmost honesty.

Regina smiled and opened her mouth to respond when suddenly a new song started up. She gasped slightly and stopped dancing for a moment.

Robin stopped as well and looked at her. "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Regina was suddenly snapped back to the moment and nodded with a smile, her eyes sparkling. "Yes." She breathed. "I just love this song." She sighed happily.

Robin smirked and said, "Well then, I would assume you would like to dance to it." He looked at her and took in the breathtaking beauty of her smile and her complete and utter joy.

"Yes." She replied and began to move again.

The two danced and Robin made sure to put his best foot forward. As the song played he didn't care that he wasn't the best dancer nor that he didn't like to dance, all he cared about was keeping that breathtaking smile on Regina's face. He spun her and swayed with her, he held her tight and his heart soared as he heard her silently singing along to the song. If any of the Merry Men had seen him in that moment, they would have sworn Robin had become a completely different man. Because dancing was never something Robin did, it wasn't his style, he had only ever done it once before out of necessity after his and Marians wedding. But now the archer was dancing willingly and smiling as he did so, because he had Regina in his arms and she loved to dance, and he loved her.

As the song began to end Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder and whispered. "Why?"

Robin couldn't help feel confused by the one word. "Why what?" He asked.

Regina kept her head on his shoulder as his strong arms held her lovingly. "Why did you simply have to see if I would dance with you?" She asked.

Robin smiled as he swayed back and forth with her arms draped around him and his arms wrapped around her, he kissed her head gently and whispered, "Because you've got me in the palm of your hand."

**Okay so I'm gonna start trying to do some OutlawQueen one-shots. Some will be happy and fluffy, others might be sadder. This one was based off of the song **_**I Don't Dance**_** by Lee Brice. It is like one of my favorite country songs. If you liked this one-shot leave me a review and let me know if I should write more one-shots. Thanks to you all! Love you!**


	2. Tears and Tequila

_Regina gets sick (throws up) in front of Robin and Robin takes care of her- butterflykisses0 _

_Hope I did this one to your liking! It is a bit rough at the beginning but has some fluff at the end! _

Tears and Tequila

Regina held onto the side of the bar stool as she downed another tequila shot. Her throat had stopped burning from the liquid after around seven shots and after that her goal had been to numb the rest of herself and to forget. The event she wanted to forget was still fresh in her mind and still caused a stabbing pain in her heart and so she kept drinking.

It had been a fairly normal day up until a few hours earlier when she had been hanging out with Henry. Somehow she had managed to schedule time with him on the day that his teenage angst was at an all time high, because from the moment the Regina had picked her son up from school he had been in the most fowl of moods. In the car on the way to the stables Regina had tried to talk with him about his day and got little to no response at each attempt. And later while in the stables she had been taking care of hers and Henry's horses and had asked him to find the brushes only to be snapped at by Henry and told that she wasn't allowed to order him around like a servant. But Regina had been able to shrug all of that off after years of dealing with people, what really got her was something far worse than being snapped at.

While Henry and she were out riding, Regina had been trying to show Henry how to post properly. The boy had been getting the hang of it and Regina was continuing to encourage him and take him at a steady pace. But suddenly Henry had wanted to go from a simple trot to an all out gallop on his horse. To Regina's horror Henry was thrown by the horse when he had tried to jump the fence without slowing down. But before the teen could hit the ground Regina caught him with magic and rushed over to make sure he was okay. The boy was physically unharmed, but his pride was badly damaged, and when Regina tried to check him over for injuries he had snapped at her and called her the Evil Queen for using magic on him. He then had gone a step further and said that she would end up just like Cora and that he didn't want to be stuck having to be around her anymore, that he didn't want to have his life ruined by her. Then as Regina stood looking at her son she had tried to console him and he turned around and yelled that he was done with her because she only ever hurt those that she supposedly loved and that's why everyone she cared about died.

Now those words flashed in Regina's mind as she downed several more tequila shots. She had thought things were finally good and that her past was behind her, but at every turn someone seemed to deem it fit to bring back up.

Robin entered the Rabbit Hole hurriedly as and looked around. He had received a call from several of his Merry Men that Regina was at the bar getting very drunk and did not look to be in the best of situations. With a sigh of relief he spotted the raven haired woman sitting on a stool at the bar dressed in a rather casual outfit compared to most that she wore and looking very drunk and upset. Quickly he made his way over to her and said gently, "Regina."

Regina heard her name and groaned, turning she saw Robin standing behind her. "What do you want thief?" She asked but was lacking any attempt at adding a bite to her slurred words.

Robin looked at her and frowned, something was defiantly wrong; she hadn't called him _thief_ in a long time. "I want you to put down the shot glass and let me walk you home." He said firmly.

"And why would I listen to you?" She growled and turned away from him.

Robin sighed and suddenly moved to scoop her up in his strong arms. "Because I'm not giving you any choice in the matter." He said firmly and ignored the shocked looks he got from the people in the bar as he carried the struggling and protesting queen out the front door.

"Put me down! Put me down thief! Robin put me down!" Regina yelled at him as she hit his chest repeatedly. Robin ignored her as he walked down the streets of Storybrooke with her held securely in his arms. Suddenly Regina stopped yelling at him and he looked down at her. Her face had become sickly pale and he knew what was coming next, quickly but gently he put her down and supported her as she released the fowl smelling contents of her stomach. Robin held her short hair back and gently rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her as she continued to gag up the alcohol and anything else that had been devoured that day.

Once the former queen finally stopped gagging she coughed and tried to step away from Robin, only to stumble into a nearby pole. Robin grabbed her quickly to keep her from banging into anything else; his ice blue eyes looked at her with concern. "Don't touch me!" Regina snapped at him and tried to pull away.

Robin sighed and let go of her, he raised his arms in surrender and said calmly, "Fine. If you can walk by yourself then I won't stop you."

Regina glared at him and then turned away from the archer. She took several unsteady steps forward, but after just a few feet she clutched her stomach and stumbled into the side of a building. Once again she began to gag and throw up anything that might have remained in her stomach, leaning heavily against the wall as she did so.

Robin walked over to her and sighed, he stood with her until she was finished gagging, then he gently lifted her up into his arms. "You are not walking home." He said firmly.

Regina hit his shoulder and tried to fight her way out of his grip again. "No!" She yelled at him though her voice was very horse. "Put me down! Let go of me or I'll-"

"You'll what Regina?" Robin cut her off as he continued to walk with her in his arms. "Because honestly I don't think you are as capable as you want to believe you are right now."

Regina glared at him and suddenly slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" She spat.

Robin looked at her and sighed. "You'll thank me later." He said as he walked up onto her front porch and opened the door.

"I don't think I will thief!" She growled and tried to wiggle out of his arms as he walked into her house. "I'm home now! Put me down!" She demanded with a slur to her words.

"Yes so you can break your neck trying to get up the stairs." Robin said flatly.

Regina's eyes sparked with anger and she punched his shoulder, "What I do is none of your damn concern!" She snapped and then groaned as her stomach churned as Robin began to carry her up the stairs.

He walked into her bedroom and past her bed to Regina's bathroom. "I think you need to cool down." He said and lowered her into the shower then quickly turned on the ice cold water.

Regina screamed as the water hit her and she floundered trying to get up. "Robin!" She screamed as he tried to keep her from hurting herself.

"Stop it Regina!" Robin said and held her as the ice cold water poured down onto both the mayor and himself. "You're only going to make yourself ill again." He warned but she was already beginning to gag as if she might throw up for a third time, but nothing came out.

After several minutes Regina finally stopped struggling and gagging and remained still all except for a slight shaking. Robin at first thought she was shaking from the cold or from being sick, but as he examined her closer he realized she was crying. "Oh Regina." He sighed softly and held her against him as he sat on the floor of her shower.

Regina continued to cry, burying her face in his chest. "Robin…" She said softly and hiccupped.

"Yes love?" He replied with a gentle and caring tone.

Regina looked up at him and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Robin's brow furrowed and he looked at her, "Because I love you Regina." He replied with the most sincere tone in his voice.

"Don't." She said softly as she thought back to what Henry said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Robin leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, "Then don't ask me not to love you." He said and stroked her cheek. "Because I couldn't imagine a pain worse than not being by your side."

Regina looked at him and pushed her cheek into his hand. "You don't know that." She said simply.

"And I never plan on finding out." He replied. Robin then reached up and turned off the cold water, he scooped Regina up into his arms and said, "Now let's get you warm and in bed. You need to rest and sleep off the worst of this." He said and carried her out of the shower. "Stay here and I'll get your pajamas, then you get in bed. I'll be here when you wake up with aspirin, water, and a nice red mark on my face from earlier." He said with a smile and gently kissed the top of her head again.

**So I got asked if I take prompts and the answer is… YES! OF COURSE I TAKE PROMPTS! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was interesting to write. Please read and review, leave a prompt, leave a comment, or leave your socks. Thanks! Love you all!**


	3. Dream Thief

_Regina wakes up from a nightmare- butterflykisses0_

_This one has a bit of angst at the beginning but the end is fluffy and sweet! Hope you enjoy and thank you to all who have given prompts! I will get to each of them as fast as I can, love you all!_

Dream Thief

Darkness. That was the first thing Regina registered as she opened her eyes, it was dark and cold, the air around her felt thin and with each breath it only grew thinner. Regina tried to turn and look around for some sort of light, panic began to bubble within her as she shifted and her shoulder hit something hard only mere inches above her. Regina felt something move under her and gasped, her eyes widening and her heart rate beginning to increase. As she tried to escape whatever she was on top of she hit another hard surface to her side and another one on her other side.

Regina began to hyperventilate as she realized she was trapped, she was boxed in and had no idea where she was or how she had come to get there. The air was so thin now that her head was beginning to feel light but her mind was still in full panic mode. Regina did the only thing she could think to do; she began to bang on the solid surface above her. "Help!" She yelled and kicked the hard rock like surface she was trapped in. "Please someone help me!" She screamed.

Suddenly Regina felt something shift under her again and she screamed, hitting at whatever she was trapped with. Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around her wrists and held them tight, "Shhh my queen. It will be alright." An old and rough voice sounded and Regina froze in fear as she recognized the voice.

"No!" She gasped and began to struggle again. "No Leopold! No!" She screamed and tried to free her wrists from the kings iron grip.

Suddenly the lid to what Regina realized to be a stone coffin was opened and dim light flooded in along with heavy, humid air. For an instant Regina thought she was saved, but the feeling quickly vanished as rough hands gripped her arms and hulled her struggling form from the coffin. Regina screamed and kicked out, looking at the faceless forms of the knights wearing the king's insignia. Tears rushed down her face as her wrists were tightly bound behind her back and a rag was shoved into her mouth to muffle her screams. Regina's eyes widened in horror as she watched Leopold rise up from his grave, his face was hollow and his skin looked like gray leather, his eyes were dull but sparked at the sight of Regina.

"Now my queen," He said as he walked towards her. "I believe the time has come for you to witness what the punishment for disloyalty to your husband is."

Regina tried to scramble away as the king drew closer to her, she closed her eyes and screamed as she felt hands wrap around her arms and begin to shake her. She heard her name being shouted, at first it sounded like the king, but the voice changed and became the worry filled voice of Robin.

"Regina! Regina wake up!" Robin pleaded and shook her trying to get the screaming and crying woman to open her eyes.

Regina's eyelids shot apart and she looked around wildly, fear filled her gaze as she gasped and cried harder. "Ro- Robin." She cried, but instead of leaning into his warm arms she flinched away from them.

The concern in Robin's eyes only increased as the woman he loved so deeply flinched away from him. He looked at her with wide worry filled blue eyes and said softly, "Regina, it's alright, I won't hurt you."

The raven haired woman looked at him and knew what he said was true. She knew Robin would never hurt her, that she was safe with him, but still she couldn't bring herself to be close to him or to any man for that matter. Regina held her knees to her chest and curled into a ball, a position she hadn't been in since her early days as Queen. She was still crying and shaking, her mind continuing to repeat images from her past and from her dream, she sobbed and buried her face in her arms.

Robin wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he feared that the action would only distress her further. "Regina." He said in his softest, most caring and concerned voice. The woman crying on the other side of the bed didn't look up when her name was spoken; her whole body shook in fear from the images that plagued her. "Regina please." Robin pleaded and looked at her, wanting her to know that she was safe. "It was just a nightmare." He tried, but he knew by her reaction that it had been so much more than that.

Regina swallowed and looked up at Robin, tears streamed down her face as she stared at him. "Robin." She said and her voice sounded broken. "It… he… it just felt so real. I couldn't do anything, I was so powerless… I was alone… I was alone with that monster…" She cried and finally fell into Robin's comforting arms. She needed to feel him with her; she needed to know that she wasn't alone.

Robin held her and kissed her head, wiping away her tears as they fell. "I'm here, I'm here." He soothed. "It's just you and me Regina, no one else, no one will hurt you." He said and held back rage and tears as he thought of the hurt she had experienced in the past. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Regina began to calm down as he held her, each kiss he pressed to the top of her head made the memories fade away. She pressed herself closer to him and mumbled, "You can't protect me from nightmares."

Robin smiled slightly and remembered what he often told Roland whenever the boy had a nightmare. "Oh, but I can." He said with a soft kiss to her forehead. "For I am the most clever thief to ever live, I am so clever I can steal away your nightmares."

This received a small, weak, yet still genuine chuckle from the former queen and she looked up into the eyes of the man holding her. "Are you trying to tell me that you are some Dream Thief?" She asked with a small smile.

Robin leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away slightly he whispered, "No your Majesty; I am your Dream Thief." He then kissed her again and held her in his arms, humming gently and she listened to him until she fell back into a peaceful sleep, never leaving his arms.


	4. Remember To Knock

_Robin catches Regina on the toilet- butterflykisses0_

_I hope you like it, it was a… interesting one to work on! ;)_

Remember To Knock

"Papa! Papa!" Roland squealed happily as he raced across the grass yard outside of the Mayor's house. The boy had spent the day with Little John while Robin and Regina had been working on a small project in the mansion and was overjoyed to be able to run into the arms of his father and tell him about his day. He leapt into Robin's arms and gave Robin a big hug. "Papa! Uncle John taught me something!" The boy said excitedly.

Robin's eyebrows rose and he looked at Little John then at Roland. "Oh did he now?" Robin asked with a smiled. "What was it that he taught you?"

Roland smiled widely and laughed, "He taught me how to dance with my head!"

Robin looked at his son in complete and utter confusion. "He taught you what?" Robin asked.

"I'll show you Papa!" Roland said and before Robin could put the boy down, Roland began to thrash his head back and forth as if he were listening to heavy metal. The boy's head suddenly crashed into Robin's face with a crack. "Ouch!" Roland cried and rubbed his head.

"Gah!" Robin gasped in pain and surprise as Roland's head smacked his nose. Instantly blood began to rush out of the archers nostrils. His free hand shot up to cover his nose and to keep Roland from seeing the blood.

"Are you alright Papa?" Roland squeaked and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine." Robin tried to sound as normal as possible as he spoke. "Roland, go find Little John and see if he can show you anymore moves." He said quickly and put his son down.

"Okay Papa!" Roland said and ran off.

Robin turned and raced into the mansion, his hand holding his bleeding nose as he tried to avoid dripping blood everywhere. Without a second thought Robin raced into the bathroom. As soon as he entered, he was met with a surprised gasp coming from the woman sitting on the toilet in front of him.

"Robin!" Regina gasped and made an attempt to cover herself as she sat on the toilet.

Robin closed his eyes instantly to give her a bit of privacy and said quickly. "Oh god milady! I apologize!" His voice sounded muffled and strange due to his hand clutching his nose. "Regina please pass me some toilet paper!" The request sounded desperate.

Regina's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she mentally scolded herself for not locking the door. With a quick movement she grabbed a wad of toilet paper and shoved it into Robin's hand. "There! Now get out Robin!" She demanded, as she tried to not die of embarrassment.

Robin nodded and with his eyes still closed he tried to quickly exit the bathroom, only to hit the doorframe. "Robin!" Regina gasped from the toilet.

"I'm alright!" The archer answered quickly before racing out of the bathroom.

Several minutes later as Robin stood in the kitchen holding the toilet paper to his bloody nose he heard a flush. After a moment Regina walked into the kitchen and looked at him with her famous death glare. "If you ever speak of that little event I will end you." She said firmly.

Robin chuckled as he looked at her. "Of course milady." He said and winced as his smiling caused his nose to ache.

"Good." Regina said. She then walked up to Robin with care and concern now flooding her vision. "Now what happened to you?" She asked as she began to tend to his bleeding nose.

**I have a list of prompts I'm working on, but I can always use more! Please give prompts!**


End file.
